Countess Malkin's Tale
by kittygirl320
Summary: I was born just east of Pendle. I'm proud to say that my kin are witches so there is darkness inside of me, a dark endless storm. These are the tales leading up to my success on the Isle of Mona. So I bet you're wondering who I am, aren't you? My ignorant sister was too passionate to mention me. My name is Bella - this is me!
1. Prologue

_**This is a story based around a character not introduced in the Wardstone Chronicles. It's based around Alice Deane's twin and explains everything as to why she was never mentioned by Alice. **_

It was a cold evening early in May.  
Mist was rolling in from all corners around the house. Inside, things were hot.  
My mother, Elizabeth, was giving birth to my sister and me. She was sweating and breathing heavily from the exertion. Of course, back then; she didn't even know she was having twin girls. Mam just thought she was having my sister.  
Her screams were fit enough to wake the dead, so I'm told, and the midwife had to hold her legs apart. The midwife was a witch too but not a strong one.

It was two hours before my sister was born. I'm told she had really fine dark hair and big rounded deep brown eyes. Her skin was really pale and she looked the spitting image of mam when she was just a babe in arms.  
Whilst the midwife had her back turned, wrapping my baby sister up into a nice warm blanket, mam's contractions started again.  
Thirty minutes less than it took to push out my sister; I came along. Apparently, I was a lot easier with deep golden fine hair and the exact same features as my sister. The midwife rushed in wrapping me up warm, scared another would come. Mam's breathing steadied again slowly, but surely. She held both us terrible twins beside either of her hips, awaiting the plan to take action.

Mam's cousin dismissed the midwife: she came over and closely inspected us baby girls.  
"They're in perfect condition, Lizzie," she said. "Are you absolutely certain you want to give 'em away?"  
"Aye, girl, I'm sure…it's for their own safety, and mine," mam told her irritantly.  
"No woman would say 'aye' like that. Losing your heart, you are, losing it to the dark and fast."  
"Just…"  
Her cousin didn't need telling twice and allowed mam a few hours' sleep, ready for the big journey ahead.

Her cousin shook Mam gently on the shoulder.  
After getting helped to her feet, mam got dressed and carried me and my sister in a woven basket to hide our identity. Once downstairs she put on her dark cloak, both woman pulling up their hoods before making their way into the night.

The women stopped outside a childless couple's cottage: my aunt Mary Malkin who'd married a man called Arthur Deane. Secretly, mam had terminated Mary's pregnancy so they would have my sister. She'd came to them earlier, begging Mary to take my sister in but, being the horrible sister she always was, she refused because she wanted to put _her _unborn babe first. Served her right to have the baby stolen from her, refusing mam the right to have one of her daughters safe.  
Arthur was waiting at the door and approached mam alone, Mary still unwanting to speak to her sister.  
"Well, is she a strong girl, will she make it?" asked Arthur.  
"Aye, she will indeed. Great power awaits her and so I will be back when she's ripe enough to train her in the dark arts," mam whispered, in case of spies.  
"What about the other; won't have to take her in as well, will we?" Arthur asked bitterly.  
"Nay, the girl will be given to someone capable of treating her as a proper witch, an old friend of mine," mam replied.  
"The child you're giving us, what did you call her?"  
"Alice…because she will be loyal to me, maybe even to you."  
"We'll see about that," Arthur scoffed.  
Without wasting another moment, mam gave Arthur my sister and he headed back to the cottage without another glance.

Now for me: I was going to be given to somebody who would give me a proper upbring. We were travelling by cart (mam had used a spell of compulsion on the bargeman) to the Town of Nottingham where, in the morning, we'd meet Olga, the woman looking after me now.  
And that is where my story begins. You've all heard the way my sister Alice ignored my presence but now you can hear the full truth.  
My name is Anabelle Donna Malkin, but you can call me Bella: this is where the tale begins…


	2. The Elder Enchantress

That's how I was brought into my new life. But what happened after that?  
This is where it starts.  
It was my tenth birthday tomorrow and I was really looking forward to it. I was to be assessed by the elder enchantress, the wise Gwendolyn. I'd never seen her before and aunt Olga wouldn't tell me what she was like.  
Aunt Olga is what I called her because she was mam's best childhood friend and she had very few. That was one way I wasn't like my sister, unlike Alice I knew I was the daughter of Elizabeth of the bones and the prince of demons, the Fiend.

It was that evening I found aunt Olga sitting by the fire, reading one of her great-grandmother's hand-written bestiaries. I sat next to her on my usual stool and stared into the embers, not caring how gloomy it was outside in the damp cool spring air with mist seeping its way through the night.  
"Aunt, what does the elder enchantress look like, will you at least describe me that?" I asked in my innocent pleading voice.  
Aunt Olga put down the autumn amber bestiary and sighed deep into her throat.  
"Very well, I suppose it's adequate that you know a little something about her. As you well know she was one of the first enchantresses and so her skin is weather-beaten and crinkled with decay. Her whole face is covered in warts and her hair is completely dull, an awful grey. But it symbolises her wisdom," aunt Olga explained.  
Already, the elder enchantress sounded intriguing and I couldn't wait to meet her tomorrow. Unlike aunt Olga I was nervous about this assessment, she seemed confident in me that I'd pass and soon become a novice enchantress.  
'Don't underestimate yourself, dearie, there's so much more than you can see' she'd tell me when I was full of self-doubt and dread that she called a weakness.  
"Right, lass, I think that's enough talk for one night, don't you? I need you bright-eyed tomorrow so off to bed with you," aunt Olga commanded.

I done as I was told and went up to my room.  
After changing into my nightdress I climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly once my head fell onto the pillow. My head told me tomorrow was going to be fine but my heart was pounding already. I just hoped I wouldn't let aunt Olga down.

The following morning was bright, sunrays flooding in through the bedroom window. I opened it and stretched up my arms, giving a short yawn. Today was the day so I dressed into my usual burgundy three-quarter-length dress with sleeves coming just above my pale elbows. I slipped on my striped tights and polished my dark brown pointy shoes and their buckles before slipping them on. My ash blonde hair, with hints of raven, ending in slight ringlets that fell past my shoulders was a mess. I took out my brush and brushed my hair thoroughly, not forgetting my fringe. For the final touch I smoothened out my skirt before making my way down to breakfast.

It was the usual broth since aunt Olga's elixirs weren't selling and money was low. She sat opposite me after putting the broth in our wooden bowls and placing the blood stained cauldron back above the blazing fire.  
"Well, lass, are you looking forward to this assessment?" asked aunt Olga.  
"I'm curious, aunt, yes but nervous at the same time. Still, it's also my birthday so that's helped calm my nerves a little," I admitted.  
"I've a little surprise for you tonight after you pass," aunt Olga grinned.  
Not even that would stop the shaking of my nimble fingers.

After breakfast we waited for the elder enchantress outside.  
She came at midday and we waited patiently. Somehow, the elder enchantress managed to open the iron gate without getting burnt. She must have been really powerful. But I didn't see the enchantress' face as she approached, the hood of her dark teal ragged cloak was up and the cloak was caked in mud along the bottom trim. I still saw those matted strands of dull grey hair, mind; I could also sense the amount of power she'd maintained through the obstacles of time.

When the elder enchantress finally stood before us, just above the wooden steps, I could see how much she towered over me. I had never seen him before but other witches had said around fires that she was as tall and menacing as John Gregory, the Chipenden Spook. I was tall for my age and I still only just came up to the elder enchantress' waist.  
It didn't matter that it started raining, the canopy linked to the grey-slated roof sheltered us. I was now bursting to see this elder's face.  
As if reading my mind, the elder enchantress drew back the hood of her cloak. She was exactly how aunt Olga had described her, possibly even more menacing. Aunt Olga forgot to mention her triangular long bloody nails and two pairs of teeth (two on each row) filed to fangs. I noticed the dress that the elder enchantress wore was white and ripped to rags when it could have once been a morning dress fit for a lord's daughter. Her shoes were pointy with a heel and smeared by the rain and dust from her long journey to get here. She also carried a long staff in her right hand.  
"Hello, Olga," she smiled weakly.  
"Hello, your excellency, it is nice to meet you again," aunt Olga smiled back.  
"So is this the lass you want me to assess?" asked the elder enchantress.  
Aunt Olga nodded.  
"From the amount of praise you've described her with I expected her to be more…taller. Never mind, she's certainly taller than some of the others I've declared novice in the past," the elder enchantress sighed.

We didn't stand there talking for much longer. Soon enough we were in the living room, the elder enchantress' staff leaning against one of the armchairs. I realized she never took her cloak off which was strange.  
"Now, let's begin," said the elder enchantress, getting to her feet. "Olga, fetch me a cauldron and some water."  
Aunt Olga nodded and hurried into the kitchen.  
"What is the first test, your excellency," I asked.  
As the elder enchantress' ice-cold eyes stared down upon me, my knees buckled with dread even though she didn't mean to cause me fright. The elder enchantress was indeed intimidating like they said.  
Finally, after a ten-second silence she replied.  
"The first test is…control of willpower…"


	3. First Test

I was curious to know more before aunt Olga returned with the cauldron but didn't dare question further. Another thing witches spoke of was the elder enchantress hated questions when she'd already given you an answer.  
Something inside told me it would require deep concentration and focus so I cleared my mind as best I could - even the simplest of witchcraft required this. Aunt Olga had made me practise this exercise many times ready for casting future spells.

Finally, aunt Olga returned and the blood stained cauldron she used for cooking was filled to the brim with hot bubbling water. She'd even cleaned the inside of it since a good impression was important, especially in front of an elder.  
The elder enchantress pointed over to the fireplace.  
With a nod, aunt Olga carried the cauldron over to the fireplace with a struggle. Not only was the heat of the water clearly soaking through the kitchen cloth, but also the cauldron was heavy enough without the water.  
I should know, aunt Olga had made me carry it all the way up to the well on a hot summer's day last year in July and I had to return without spilling one drop of that fresh, cool water.

Soon enough everything was ready.  
"Now, lass, here is what I want you to do: when that water starts boiling over, put it back under control with your mind without letting the fire weaken. Think you are able enough?" the elder enchantress instructed.  
I nodded, trying to hide my timidity but it couldn't be helped. When in the presence of this elder, you could never hide _any _negative emotions, I realized.  
It really wracked my brains. Sweat started to appear on my brow as I crouched, leaning on my knees, whilst watching the water closely. I needed to be ready for when it started boiling over which wasn't long.  
Whilst the elder enchantress and aunt Olga were sitting in the two leather armchairs, watching me, I felt intimidated and also slowly running out of breath as I started seeing the first sign.

I concentrated hard on the water and nothing else.  
_Stop the water, _I told myself, _make it cooler. _It appeared to be working but here I needed to be modest or lose my place and reverse what I wanted the water to do. Unfortunately, it started boiling over again. A lot of doubtful, negative thoughts swirled through my mind like a winter storm: this would mean the end of a chance to be a novice, it would mean letting myself and aunt Olga down and my pride shift into jeopardy.  
I shook my head: _Come on, Bella, concentrate. _  
My heart raced, the mind started to feel confused. The water was disobeying and reversing what I wanted it to do.  
Then I realized: this test was similar to a wizard's trial I read about in one of aunt Olga's many, many bestiaries. It was a tricky trial; you needed to _tell _the water what you wanted it to do and not _think _what you wanted it to do in your mind.  
A voice in my head said to the water, _Stop! Cool down; remain neutrally warm!  
_To my surprise, it worked. The water remained in the cauldron and soon stopped bubbling, possibly remaining warm instead and not getting any cooler.  
The elder enchantress made no fuss but I didn't care, I just wanted to do the second test. However, aunt Olga smiled at me in praise.  
"Well, lass, first time round and no mistakes. That is something I haven't seen in a while. Now for the second test…Black Rabbit Chase!" the elder enchantress announced. "If you two would like to follow me outside…"  
The elder enchantress snatched up her staff, waiting patiently for aunt Olga and I to put on our coats: woollen with portrait collars by the buttons linked to a collar round the back framing the face.  
We followed the elder out of the house and moving some distance away from it, heading for the woods.

My eyes widened in surprise as we descended deeper, advancing into some sort of opening. On the damp ground was marked a pentacle and in the centre was where the elder enchantress pushed me.  
I turned around, confused.  
"Your second test is to assess your ability in catching a rabbit. It has to be black and the tallest in the bunch approaching now and only use magic…" said the elder enchantress.  
Absolutely nothing could have prepared me, the spells just had to be remembered in my head as fast as lightning… 


	4. Chief Rabbit's Prophecy

My head was spinning, trying to find the right spells aunt Olga had shown me in the theory lessons she was allowed to teach me.  
A whole colony of rabbits came hopping into the pentacle. I needed to think fast before they started retreating. Panic surged as I looked at the colony: many brown, grey, dust-coloured, and white rabbits gathered in the pentacle but I wasn't seeing any large rabbit that stood out, not even one that was particularly black.  
Time was running out.  
The colony started watching me with wide rounded eyes of fear. Their bodies turned rigid. I knew from experience of setting rabbit traps that soon they would start retreating back to their warren.

No matter how hard I tried, I just could not think of a single spell that would help me here. Then I remembered something aunt Olga said when she piled questions about magic onto me a few nights ago and I was getting stressful: _Calm yourself, lass, that's the important thing. Find a small fragment, an asset of part of achieving your goal. What is the first step?  
_Her advice had helped. So that was what I was going to try to do now. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the first step. Before I cooked the rabbit over a spit, or even collected it, I first lured the rabbit into the trap.  
Well, the colony had already been lured into the pentacle…  
That was it! I could use the pentacle as a trap and what do rabbits do when they are lured into a trap? They trigger it.  
So all I needed to do was find a spell to _trigger the trap_. There was one spell aunt Olga told me common witches from Pendle used to root their victims to the spot. That was the only one I could remember how to do but the others, I just couldn't remember how they worked.

The spell remembered, I then needed to clear my mind once more and calm the beating of my heart. I took a deep breath to first calm myself and then emptied my mind by staring at the dark space between two trees arching over. Now it was time to conjure the spell. I used the willpower I was born with, willing the colony of rabbits to be rooted to the spot.  
That done, I now had time to think and search: there was definitely no large black rabbit here. Well, I thought so until a great shock grabbed my attention.

Something was forcing me to turn my head. As I looked down, I could see a small white rabbit with red eyes staring into my big deep brown eyes. My pale skin paled even more as the head of this rabbit started increasing its size and the eyes looked wild, full of spite and anguish. The fur started blackening as then it willed itself to grow to the biggest rabbit in the pack.  
Somehow, it reached my mind and spoke internally in my head.  
_Miss Anabelle Donna Malkin, how dare you trap my sons and daughters – all they wanted was a bit of fresh greenery to eat and you deny them that right! For that, I challenge you. If you win, I will give my life but you still allow my children to be set free. If I win, however, you must give your life but I promise the elder one and your companion to go free.  
_The voice was deep and harsh for a rabbit but I accepted. After all, this clearly was part of the second test, maybe what would end it. I was to wilfully strong to give in and let aunt Olga down now. I just knew I'd be cast out if I failed her.

This was the worst moment of my life so far.  
I had agreed to combat a (clearly) highly trained confident chief rabbit that was experienced in spell casting. Where as I hadn't even practised nor studied combatting spells so I would just have to make do with using nature as a weapon at my will.  
It was truly horrifying what the rabbit conjured. He first gave off the illusion that my head was burning. I had put up with worse when aunt Olga had heated the bathwater, so much it turned my skin red and almost made it peel off, as punishment for running away from her in the village. This happened when I was just eight years old.  
However, I still had my willpower at my disposal and so I willed one of the arch trees to swipe one of the giant black rabbit's paws. It hit its target and caused the rabbit to lose a claw.  
Outraged, in revenge, he used a spell to raise burning rocks from the ground. The rabbit then used the spell of compulsion to force me to head straight towards them! My heart and head were throbbing with ache and sweat formed on my brow at the exertion of trying to stop myself from walking to my death. The only way to stop this was to make the rabbit lose eye contact (again, I'd read this somewhere) and so I willed leaves to form a torrent around the chief rabbit to block his view of me.  
It worked and soon enough, I found myself able to resist the urge to head for my certain doom. Now it was my turn for revenge and so I used something that wasn't a spell.  
I remembered the small kitchen knife I had hidden in the pouch on my belt. So I pulled the chords to open up the pouch. I quickly brandished the kitchen knife and aimed for the rabbit's ear. I never miss my target and it cut off half of the ear.

The rabbit screeched but before it could start shrinking and I lose my chance, I done something I didn't know I could do. What really set me off, besides the spell of compulsion used against me to end my life at just ten years old, was the anguish and hatred radiating from the elder enchantress. It angered me that she knew all along I wasn't allowed to practise any magic until I'd passed all three tests – she took part in generating that rule – as yet she still expected me to only use magic to kill the creature. I guess it was this anger boiling and bubbling, knotting my stomach, that my rage took over and…fire started in the palms of my hands. I needed to get rid of this and who better to throw it at than the giant black chief rabbit?  
So I stretched out my hands in front of me, holding them tightly together forming a cup shape, and closed my eyes. When they opened again I swear they were glowing as the giant black chief rabbit glared at them in shock. This was right before…  
The fire came hurdling from the very centre of my hands, spinning widdershins in a flaming spiral, towards this retched creature. A shrill cry filled the air causing a shiver down my spine, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, as the fur on his body caught alight in tiny flames. The grey skin underneath started to blister and boil, finally forming liquid.

The smell was so foul I nearly retched. But instead, I covered my mouth as I released the other rabbits to keep my part of the bargain.  
When it was over, the body turned to ashes, aunt Olga and the elder enchantress came towards me. There was a fiery flame in the elder enchantress' eyes.  
"How _dare _you!" the elder enchantress cried. "In all the years I have lived, never have I witnessed such embarrassment; to be disobeyed by a little girl with still a lot to learn. I told you to only use magic."  
For once, I found the courage to protest such accusations.  
"I had no choice, your excellency. You know I'm not allowed to practise – or even learn for that matter – combatting spells yet. I couldn't continue to use my willpower or it would start to drain so I used the knife to distract the rabbit," I explained.  
The elder enchantress, for once, was speechless for a moment or two.  
"I would cancel out the final test but you have proven different with great potential. Not only did you confront my accusations, but also you conjured up a natural power within you at an early age. No witch I've ever met, with the potential of a fully-fledged witch, has been able to discover their natural power before they turn sixteen. And so I have decided to continue on with the final test. To determine if you are worthy to be a novice, let us see what the giant black rabbit has to say."  
"But the giant black chief rabbit is dead," I said, a little confused.  
"Aw, on the contrary, lass…"  
In her mysterious manner the elder enchantress turned away from me and aunt Olga, towards the ashes of the dead rabbit. We followed close behind. There in the ashes was, surprisingly, the head and heart of the chief rabbit.

Without a word, the elder enchantress picked up the head and heart and put them in separate pouches. She made no explanation but gestured for us to follow her back to the house. We walked in silence.

It felt great to feel the warmth of the house as we entered. After what had just happened, I needed the welcoming of home.  
The elder enchantress, once aunt Olga and I had hung up our coats, asked for aunt Olga to pull the cauldron out into the kitchen.  
She'd done so without question. I followed at the elder enchantress' command. Aunt Olga placed the cauldron on the kitchen table, taking the cloth from around the handle and putting it back in the draw on the counter.  
We all, then, sat around the table in a triangle around the cauldron. The elder enchantress first took the head from the pouch and dropped it into the cauldron after holding the head above it for a moment or two. She then done the same with the heart. After that, whilst aunt Olga and I stared, the elder enchantress added a few more ingredients in another smaller pouch on her belt. After that, the water started bubbling, boiling over and turning a greenish purple.  
After a puff of violet smoke came the head of the giant black chief rabbit. It started to speak in a deep echoing tone that made all the pots and pans rattle.  
"Bella Donna Malkin, if you are witnessing this that means you succeeded in your little task and brought my mind and heart back with you. This proves your potential to defeat someone as experienced in spell casting as me. Upon my death I could feel the thrusting power of your fires showing your strength, agility, speed and progress in learning.  
"You are a fast learner…that is good. There is little more to say only you will be a most useful denizen of the dark with your power that feels like that of an ancient one's. Continue down this route and be trained, it will be the gateway to many open opportunities for you and other servants of the dark."  
That's all the head of the chief said before it disappeared.  
I felt proud and the elder enchantress spoke first.  
"Oh well, the chief rabbit's prophecy is hardly ever wrong. This is a newly introduced method that clearly works. I sensed your power too, lass and so…"  
The enchantress got up and suggested I do the same.

Aunt Olga rose to her feet also.  
The elder enchantress stomped the base of her staff twice over and green rays of light glowed around the circular orb at the top.  
"I therefore declare you, Anabelle Donna Malkin, novice witch in training to become an enchantress. You are now open to any other tests witches ask you to participate in and you are now allowed both theory and physical sessions on spell casting," the elder enchantress declared.  
I wanted to reply but she was gone in a flash – literally. I felt aunt Olga place a hand on my shoulder.  
"Well done, lass. You are now going to be trained by me and, as promised, I have a little birthday present or you…" aunt Olga said, reaching into her brown dress pocket. She pulled out a wooden box with my name – Bella Malkin – engraved onto it. I lifted the lid to reveal a broom-shaped raven-coloured wand within.  
"Thank you, aunt!" I exclaimed.  
"You've earned it," aunt Olga smiled.  
I would have hugged her but in this household, too much fuss was never an option. I was glad to have my first training wand but I was even more thrilled to make aunt Olga proud and become her little novice.


	5. Excitement

It had been almost two years since that trial and aunt Olga was still very proud. I had no regrets of taking that rabbit's life, he had threatened me and in doing so had portrayed his own death. He was just a rabbit anyway, who would miss him?  
So anyway, it was a foggy spring morning and coming up my birthday again. Twelve, I couldn't believe it! I was in the garden practising alchemy and reading through the thick giant book. Today I was working on the potion called Essence of Magic. It restored power for those who were born to be a witch and increased magical power for those who hadn't lost theirs. I was keen to learn this new elixir and so, like a perfectionist, took my time to read through the book before actually practising the making of the potion.

Soon enough, aunt Olga came out into the garden with a thick purple book in hand. It was no doubt another one of her mother's handwritten bestiaries. I knew she liked to read her books in order and from how I saw them organised on the shelf…seriously? Nearly two years to read an amber-coloured leather bestiary that wasn't as thick as this one she held in her hand now.

She was wearing a full-length brown dress with straps buckled to it over her shoulders. It was one over a pale blouse and her well-polished pointy shoes peeped from underneath the ruffles along the trim.  
"Lass, what are you doing still revising?" asked aunt Olga, almost breathlessly. "I have been calling you for five minutes and you know I hate to wait."  
"I'm sorry, aunt Olga, but you told me to revise this – you said it is a crucial potion," I pointed out, confused at her fuss.  
"I no longer need you to fetch and seduce a boy from the village. The last one had such satisfying blood and his bones cooked nicely, you've a good choice, lass," aunt Olga praised.  
I felt myself blushing a little so looked back down at the book to hide it.  
"You should get yourself cleaned up," said aunt Olga.  
"Why?" I asked her.  
"I am taking you to see your mother in Chipenden. You may also meet your twin sister and since you've never met and it's nearly your birthday…what do you think?"  
I was shocked and so thankful I didn't know what to say. Mam had written to me previously, no doubt missing me though she never mentioned feelings, and inquired about the trial and how I was getting on at present. But my twin…I never got one single letter from her and mam said she seemed to hate being like mam's little novice. I loved being trained in the dark arts so why didn't my sister, Alice?

Seeing behind my eyes, aunt Olga reassured me that I was overreacting, mam would be more than pleased to see and train me for a few days and I might not see my sister seeing as though she didn't even know she was mam's daughter, let alone I existed. Anyhow, I went inside and changed my clothes after having a quick bath and brushed my hair deep in thought. I just couldn't believe this was happening!

The only thing I feared was the long journey but aunt Olga said we'd be wasting our time. Not knowing what she meant, I followed her into the living room. She led me over in front of the fireplace.  
"You've more power than I could ever tell you, lass," said aunt Olga. "The more your power is exposed the more you will turn to the dark. Do you wish to continue?"  
"More than anything, aunt Olga, to never be hurt by another," I nodded.  
"Good, then do as I say. Close your eyes just as when I do and will us to Chipenden. Whilst willing us there, think of the drawing of your mother's house I have framed and kept inside my dressing table's drawer," aunt Olga instructed.  
I nodded again and as she closed her eyes and took both my hands, I too closed my eyes and done as she instructed. I imagined that spooky house where mam performed her deeds and the green scenery surrounding it.  
Suddenly, I felt as though I was no longer touching the ground but I could still feel aunt Olga's small plump hands gripping mine with the strength radiating from her quite burly fists. Then I could hear the high whistle of the wind and the chill of the crisp morning air. I felt as though we were spinning since my hair was waving in the opposite to widdershins, the way we seemed to be spiralling.  
Still my excitement remained to finally be united with mam. Seeing her would certainly be a most memorable birthday for me.


	6. Katherine Potts

Slowly, I opened my eyes. My stomach was churning; as yet we hadn't even been spinning very fast. Aunt Olga looked down at me but she only had to tilt her head slightly. As I said before, I am tall for my age. Her stare seemed to immobilise me but it didn't look the least bit intimidating.  
"All right, lass," she began. "Once we turn and knock on the door behind you, there will be no turning and running or you will be caught and punished. Is that understood?" she asked me.  
I nodded. Though, I couldn't quite see why aunt Olga had to immobilise me and make such a fuss.  
As if reading my mind, she answered my thoughts.  
"This is very important you make a good impression, lass, I have volunteered you to help your mother with a certain plot of hers. She also wants you to take part in something that she can explain. I know it's a little late now, but do you accept?"  
I nodded again.  
"I hope you won't be this quiet when your mother opens the door to us."  
Before I could reply, aunt Olga had already walked passed me and started striding towards the old house I had seen in the picture aunt Olga had shown me a few times. I followed obediently, assuming that's what she wanted me to do.

As aunt Olga's burly fist knocked confidently, I could see her give a slight shiver. Whether it was with cold or nervousness, I will still never know, but this confidence she had showed certainly made me overlook this shiver.  
We waited for a good few moments before the door opened. No light came flooding into our faces, just the way I like it, but instead a draft of darkness whispered towards us.  
A woman stepped out to greet us – I only knew that after that bitter sneer on her face faded away.  
This woman was very tall with long black hair and big brown eyes. Her long hair was matted which clearly stated she hadn't brushed it and hated cleanliness. I know I wanted to be a malevolent enchantress, but I've always preferred a clean house. Never mind about that, I still knew I would get good training from this woman who was my mam.  
"Hello, girl," said mam, smiling weakly.  
"Hello mam," I replied, still a little shyly.  
"No need to be like that, girl, not here. Have you been a good novice for Olga?" asked mam.  
"Yes," I nodded.  
Mam turned to face Olga.  
"Good to see you again, old friend," said mam with another weak smile.  
"It's good to see you too," aunt Olga replied.  
Mam welcomed us inside and soon enough, the door was closed and we were all sitting in the kitchen. Well, not all of us, my twin was nowhere to be seen.

Mam ignored my glances across the room and started going into detail of where we would be staying, the hours we could visit and her little plot. Aunt Olga and I were going to be staying with a woman in Topley. She was another witch but one who preferred to keep everything top secret.  
"Why in Topley, Lizzie? That's a little far to travel back to here," aunt Olga pointed out.  
"Aye, I know that but I've good reason. I've a greater plan than this but this will have to do for my bone magic for now. There's a boy at Brewer's Farm, the sixth of seven sons I'm told. I need the girl to seduce him somehow and, Olga, I need you to deliver him to…" mam looked at aunt Olga in such a strange way that it made my spine tingle slightly. Once the look ceased and her eyes returned to normal, aunt Olga nodded.  
"The other thing, girl, your sister was given this opportunity but failed. You are both stronger than the leader of the Malkin clan but I don't want you to fail like your sister. There are three tests in Malkin tower that determine a witch's potential in dark magic. I want you to take the test, girl, I'll take you myself to be on the safe side, but what type of magic do you want to practise as a future enchantress: for now a witch? There is bone, blood and familiar magic," mam explained.  
"Familiar, so I have something to be my eyes and ears," I replied. "But I might choose blood magic to start with."  
Mam nodded and told me of how a witch in training – Margaret – chose blood magic and was soon the clan leader's favourite.

Finally, the question came up where Alice was. Mam told me she had attempted to run away again and so was being punished. Both aunt Olga and I tutted, it was disgraceful at how ungrateful my sister was when mam had not only given her training in the dark arts for three years, but also she had given her a home. Our conversation led on for a long time until noon. Alice had killed Spig after a lot of prompting because he had threatened her and was already starting to overpower mam, though Alice only killed him to save herself. That was one of the dangers of having a familiar – they could overpower you but surely it was worth it in some way?

When it was time to go I didn't want to leave, but mam said it was time to let Alice out of her room. I wanted to use my magic again to transport aunt Olga and I to Topley but she warned me I was too young to expose so much willpower and it would exhaust my energy. I never thought of willing transportation as so costly but aunt Olga then explained how it was the amount of miles you covered to transport to the other place. Then you had to wait the same amount of hours to replenish your magical energy. Now most questions were answered, one still remained: how was I going to seduce this boy and lure him to aunt Olga? I had always been successful but what if something went wrong? I was never so confident when seducing boys from villages other than those in Nottinghamshire.

As we headed further east there were more and more streams to cross. Aunt Olga was tough and gritted her teeth as she crossed rivers and streams. I was fine as I didn't completely belong to the dark yet but I knew that when I did, I would have a lot to put up with if there were still limits to my power exposure.

We reached Topley at dusk and we skimmed the village, walking along the outskirts until we came to a very grim house. It was a house that could do with a lot of fixing up: the front garden was filled with years of neglect with plenty of grime. Though, with the sturdy-looking walls holding up the roof, all it would need is a good yearly project to fix it and it would be a quite warm and entertaining cottage. However, it could never be much more than that.  
We made our way along the grey cobbled path leading up to the steps and going across the much-neglected garden.  
"Stay close to me, lass," said aunt Olga in a whisper, "This is a bone-yard and it's only this path keeping us alive."  
I nodded and soon enough, we'd walked up the steps, knocked on the wooden door and were waiting for a response. A middle-aged woman with strawberry red hair with strands of silver and sickly skin answered. She was puny to the bone as yet looked strong at the same time. She had a sharp pointed nose and had tiny feet wearing small pointy shoes.  
"Good evening," she said.  
"Hello, I am Olga Soberbones and this is…bony Lizzie's daughter Bella," aunt Olga introduced.  
The woman's eyes widened, quickly told us her name which was Katherine Potts and hurried us inside before slamming the door and swiftly gesturing us into the small living room. We sat opposite her and explained the situation.  
Katherine shook her head.  
"I feared this would happen," Katherine sighed.  
"What would happen?" asked aunt Olga.  
"Bony Lizzie wants the girl to get involved with one of seven of the Ward brothers. Their mother is a secret witch too but only I know," said Katherine.  
"But how?"  
"I scryed information for bony Lizzie and got a quick glance of the future apprenticeship for the seventh son, so I know of his brother."  
The glint in her silvery green eyes made me feel uneasy, like I would gain trust but lose something as consequence.


	7. Thoughts, Feelings and Emotions

I was given the room opposite aunt Olga's, diagonal from Katherine Potts' room. I tried to go to sleep but nothing would work for me. But there was no need for guessing what it was giving me sleep deprivation; I knew what it was and mixed emotions overwhelmed me. It was the concern of luring this boy to aunt Olga. I wondered who he would be delivered to, why mam wanted aunt Olga to send him to this anonymous person. But, deep down, I knew that none of that concerned me – neither did I care – I would just have to obey and seduce this boy. Well, that should be easy enough; my flirtatiousness never did fail me.  
Eventually, these thoughts overcame my confused feelings that I knew I should have been ignoring if I ever wanted to be malevolent. So soon enough I was fast asleep, my back facing the pale moonlight seeping through the curtains. Now I was just curious of what tomorrow would bring, my ears droning the sound of aunt Olga and Katherine Potts talking.

The following morning was perfect for the task I was given: the birds chirping their morning song, the cool crisp air calming the winds, and the sun was shining brightly. Usually, all of this would be the reason to set me off on a bad mood but today was important so I put all the cheeriness from my mind.  
I quickly dressed and made my way down to aunt Olga and Katherine Potts. The women were sitting at the table, laughing and talking, getting on like a house on fire, though I knew aunt Olga was just putting on her friendliness to gather details.  
I only had a little breakfast before making my down to the village Topley, where Katherine Potts had scryed the young boy who was over a year younger than me to be. Somehow, I managed to sneak upstairs quickly and make myself look irresistible, painting my lips red and practising the glamour and fascination spell aunt Olga had told me the common witch used to enchant a man and bend him to her will. After getting dolled-up I sneaked downstairs and through the back door.

In case you're wondering, scrying was what even the most powerful enchantress would use to gather what might happen in the future and locate an object or a person – or contact the person. However, just so as you know, nothing would have prepared me for my thoughts, feelings and emotions that day. Nothing could have tamed my heart – absolutely nothing.

I finally reached the village and sat on the wall, crossing over my legs and leaning slightly to make myself look relaxed and attractive. Many boys – even some slightly younger than me – stared and glanced. I think even some who were around sixteen or fifteen stared. I slowly swept my hair onto my shoulder and pretended to examine my nails. Then I realized now was a good time to put my sorcery to good use. I summoned a figment of my willpower, combined it with my practise of sorcery, and uttered the spell to locate the boy I was trying to find. I heard he already was apprenticed at thirteen – almost fourteen – so that could well have been what set me off when I saw him.  
So anyway, it was when I turned my head.  
Suddenly, I found myself looking into the direction of a boy with dark hair and such handsome brown eyes that would have made a regular, common village girl fall. But not me, I remained strong. I beckoned him with my alluring look and a little gesture with my index finger. He came like a dog obeying its master and sat next to me. Now usually, I would have been the first to start up a conversation but he spoke first. He told me his name and I told him mine: Bella. I didn't like to share my full name as it could cause a setback.  
All morning we talked when usually I would have created mystery and left with the flick of my hair. But, he told me a lot about him: he had six brothers with one that was younger than him – which I already knew – and that it was Jack who was going to own Brewer's Farm after his father, John Ward. I took all of this in as he told me more. Then he started to notice how I wasn't offering much about myself. So I told him what I told every boy.  
"Well, my mam gave me away when I was just a little baby so my twin and I were separated. I've been living with my aunt all this time and I suppose it's helped her forget the betrayal of her husband," I explained.  
"Why did he betray her?" he asked me.  
I bit my bottom lip, realizing that I had given more information than I should.  
"Well…he was angry and blamed my aunt for the miscarriage, otherwise I would have a cousin," I replied, hating myself again.  
I should have been creating mystery, not giving away details of my life.

However, to my relief, the boy took my hand and we walked around the village throughout the afternoon. So I didn't have to give anymore away. But suddenly, against my will, my mind started to focus on the tenderness, warmth and security of his hand and I tried to shake off the feeling. Believe me, I tried. Then I reminded myself, after this month, I wouldn't have to resist anything, because my feelings would be gone after he 'disappeared'.  
Finally, our meeting came to a halt as he had to leave and so did I, to fill in aunt Olga on the information. I did create mystery like I always do but there was one very important asset I forgot: I forgot to flick my hair in a way that always seemed to get boys to want to see more of me. However, luckily, that wasn't required as he asked to see me again. That was smoothly arranged but as I walked away, something jolted inside my heart. It ached and ached with a leap I hadn't ever experienced before, I hoped aunt Olga or Katherine Potts would have a remedy for it.

As I walked up the cobbled path towards the cottage, aunt Olga was standing there waiting for me. I told her of the heartache and her eyes widened with disbelief.  
"There is no remedy yet, lass, but you could always tell me what you learned. Forgetfulness should ease the ache a little," aunt Olga advised.  
I nodded and followed her inside.

We sat with Katherine Potts and I told them all what the boy had told me.  
"Well did you find out his name?" asked Katherine Potts.  
I shook my head.  
"I didn't bother," I replied.  
"Very wise of you, lass, this one should be easy to forget. Remember last time when you nearly fell for that other boy?" aunt Olga chipped in.  
I nodded.  
There was no time for flashbacks but I remembered how that happened. It was when he gave me that one look and his smile that made me feel all warm inside. That gave me great confusion and almost made me rebel against aunt Olga. I quickly thrust that one thought to the back of my mind and returned my concentration back to our deep conversation. Both women agreed I should definitely go out to meet him tomorrow. It was going to be by the river, and that's when I knew something strange would happen – and I was right! 


	8. Underneath the Moonlight

When I was sent up to bed again, I lay there wondering. At home I would have pushed my feelings aside but they just kept on coming back when I was nowhere near the others and by myself. My feelings seemed a lot stronger when I sat next to him on our first meeting. What was wrong with me – was I ill?  
After all, it could never be. He was a year – possibly more – older than me and besides, a witch and the brother of a future spook: that just could never be. I didn't want it either; I was trying to turn malevolent, not benign or neutral. Something seemed to change inside me and I ended up sleeping, facing the light, with a smile on my face.  
This just wasn't right.

The following day, I skipped breakfast and lay in bed for most of the afternoon too. My meeting with the boy wasn't going to take place until this evening, when he wasn't working, by the river.  
Aunt Olga came up twice looking suspicious. She asked me what I thought was wrong with me but all I could say was the aching feeling in my chest close to my heart, maybe even on my heart. My head was whirling with plenty too and aunt Olga said nothing. She brought up lunch and I could still eat so it clearly was no physical sickness. It was evidently a mental sickness and I tried desperately to remember this for when aunt Olga brought up supper.  
I knew after half an hour that I would greatly struggle to remember so I went downstairs to find aunt Olga talking with Katherine Potts. They turned their heads as I walked over to them. I told aunt Olga how I believed it was a mental sickness since I could still eat well. However, both of us knew I couldn't falter in meeting this boy, it was clearly important to mam I get the task done.

So I ate with the women but we ate in silence. Katherine Potts gave me such a stare that it made me feel uneasy. I couldn't help but return a few glances when she least expected them. Aunt Olga gave me her warning look and then spoke to Katherine Potts.  
"Honestly, Miss Potts, Bella has no interest in the boy whatsoever. There's no need for those stares, please."  
Katherine Potts nodded though I don't think she liked receiving a lecture.

After supper I only had to wait an hour in that awkward atmosphere before I could set off. I carried with me a lantern and aunt Olga had mended my torn cloak so I looked a little better in the light. I don't know why but I felt so excited and a little nervous. Never before had I experienced this when going out to meet a boy again. I had been doing this for a year now so I couldn't quite see why I was having this trouble, when I had never felt this before. I was only twelve too and I'd bet no other twelve year-old girl would feel like this when going to meet a boy.

Finally, I reached the river and I waited, leaning against a tree trunk to make myself look more attractive. Suddenly, I heard someone come up from behind me. Was it the boy? My heart seemed to beat louder, impossible to control.  
I turned round to find a girl of around the boy's age and height, maybe slightly younger and smaller? She had long brown hair with a fringe that curled into four parts, her hair falling into ringlets whilst two strands were clipped back with a silver pin. She too was holding a lantern and she scowled at me.  
"Who do you think _you're scowling _at?" I asked coldly.  
"The girl who talked to the boy _I'm _fond of, that's who!" she replied with equal bitterness.  
"Well, does he know?" I asked, not backing down.  
"Not yet, but he will do, once I'm rid of you!" she grinned fiendishly.  
The girl stepped towards me and started pushing me. I pushed back but she was very strong and pushed me further. By now little did I know how close I was to the river. One more push and…

As my body was immersed in the ice-cold grey flowing river, I managed to keep myself up long enough to watch the girl sit there laughing whilst waiting. From out of the corner of my eye as I struggled for breath, I saw the boy I met walk over to the girl, seething with anger. He yelled something at her but my ears were now surrounded by water so I didn't hear what it was he said to her.  
Then, my whole body was immersed, my vision blurred by the water. It started to blur and blur until finally, my vision blackened and I fell into darkness. Why had I even fought for that boy in the first place? Was it really worth it?

"Come on, Bella, breathe," said a familiar voice. It was echoing and faint but I could still make out the tone and pitch. The pitch was familiar, and the tone? It was full of concern; worry, with a hint of breathlessness.  
I felt two hands press lightly against my chest and suddenly; I broke into a coughing fit. The boy helped me to sit up so I wouldn't choke as water started to jump out of my mouth. My vision started to strengthen and my hearing started to improve.  
As I continued to cough the boy rubbed my back. He waited patiently for me to stop and when I finally gained pace with my breathing, I spoke first.  
"What…happened?" I asked him.  
"This girl I know, she pushed you into the water though I'm not quite sure why. I yelled at her and told her to not speak to me – or you – again so you don't need to worry about her," he explained.  
I started to shiver and I felt my whole body go numb. He looked worried and told me to undress, that I could wear his cloak until they were dry. My fingers were too numb so he had to help me undress. I could see him blushing slightly though he tried to keep it hidden. He then wrapped his cloak around me before starting a fire.

After a while, he spoke again.  
"I imagined tonight to go a lot more smoother than it did," he told me, sitting next to me. "What did she say to you anyway?"  
"Oh, the girl, she said she knew we'd met in the village and that I was stealing you from her."  
He shook his head in disbelief.  
"I can't believe her. She never even told me she had feelings. Besides, I have feelings for…someone else," he said, smiling in my direction.  
Now was the time to act so I scooted closer to him.  
"Who?" I asked flirtatiously.  
He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.  
"For you, Bella."  
Usually, I wouldn't have smiled so easily, it was usually forced. I blamed his cursed eyes and the way he smiled. Something inside told me to not begrudge and let him in. For some reason, I obeyed whatever it was telling me this.  
He lifted my chin and leaned in.  
I too found myself leaning in slightly, my lips parting a little like his.  
Something then happened that seemed like magic.  
It was unstoppable, uncontrollable, and too irresistible.  
His lips touched mine and it seemed that as he touched my lips, he also touched my heart.  
But this wasn't like any other first kiss. It was different with more magic.  
It was our first kiss underneath the moonlight and it made me feel warm, welcome and special.

As our lips slowly separated, a soft noise following as we did so, I knew I just couldn't give him up to aunt Olga. There just had to be another way around this. I just couldn't do something so horrible that I'd regret.  
After the kiss I was torn and wondered if I should tell him who I really was, how I was so close to giving him up. Surely he would change his mind after I told him it was the kiss that changed everything, right? But then I decided it was best if he never found out, maybe I could delay this task so then I wouldn't have to give him up. If I could only stall the next stage passed the deadline…


	9. Helpless

After that one, special meeting that left me glowing and my heart aflutter, he walked me back. We came to the gate and as he opened the gate for me, I found my heart beating at the speed of lightning as I looked up into his irresistible eyes. He offered to walk me up to the door but I refused, knowing that if I took him beyond the gate Katherine Potts would know.  
He nodded in understanding and asked to see me tomorrow afternoon.  
I agreed without thinking and he left back towards the village. I seemed to glide as I walked towards the house and aunt Olga, I saw, was standing at the door with her hands firmly on her hips and her foot tapping at a furious pace.  
"And just where have you been?" she demanded, "You should have been back an hour ago!"  
"I'm sorry, I ran into some trouble with this village girl who claimed she had feelings for the boy," I explained bluntly, hiding the truth within.  
"I hope you secured our target."  
I nodded.  
"Well, the trouble explains your _wet _hair and why your shoes are _of your feet_!" aunt Olga noted angrily. "There are limits to your seduction, you know."  
"I know and that didn't happen. The girl pushed me into the river and the boy saved me," I replied, hanging my head.  
"Well, you're here now and you've grabbed the lad's attention. Now, get inside with you," aunt Olga told me, pushing me inside with just one hand.

Once inside I found Katherine Potts sitting at the table in her usual seat. She told me how plans had changed and she wanted the boy lured to this house before the week was through. I didn't want to hurt him and all I could do was shrug and tell her that was fine. Aunt Olga had faith in me and believed I could do this by tomorrow.  
"Really? Well I was thinking to lure him bit by bit," I lied, "that way it will make him keener and more eager."  
"No, lass, I believe you can do this," aunt Olga told me firmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
Without thinking, in a panic, I told them I couldn't do this anymore.  
"I'd say your little novice has gone too soft on the lad, wouldn't you, Olga?" asked Katherine Potts.

Aunt Olga nodded.  
"I do so it won't be Bella he meets tomorrow…" aunt Olga smiled darkly.  
She dragged me by my hair and locked me in my room. I banged on the door and begged her to let me out, but she wouldn't.

Never before had I felt so helpless and I slowly, back leaning against the wall, fell to the floor and buried my head in my hands with my elbows leaning on my knees. I cried and I never usually did, not over a boy. I just knew that whatever happened tomorrow, I would never be seeing the boy again…

When I next awoke I turned my head to find the sun in the middle of the sky. It was midday and aunt Olga was probably dragging the boy back here by now. All too soon, I heard the front door fling open and it sounded as though it was opened with enough force to knock it of its hinges. I heard a boy gasp for air and it didn't take too long to work out aunt Olga had her arm locked around his neck whilst he was trying to break away. I heard Katherine Potts tell her to take him out into the garden and now was the best time to complete the spell to grind his bones into powder.  
I gasped and knew I had to do something quick or lose him forever. I know it had been for only a few days but I loved him. As I turned my head I seemed to remember a cloaking spell common witches in Pendle used. I summoned a little magic to my fingertips and worked on the spell. I combined this with magic from sorcery where everything you touched wouldn't look like it was moving. For example, if you opened a door, although you opened it and walked through instead it would look like you walked through it.  
So anyway, after combining these two spells to form what aunt Olga calls a _hybrid spell_ I opened the window and clambered out of the room. I followed the voices to find aunt Olga, as I looked round the corner, tipping the boy into the edge of a pit and Katherine Potts declaring they'd come to claim his thumb bones tonight. Aunt Olga then added my part in all of this – I had a lot to put right.

Once the two women went back inside, I seized my chance and hurried over to the pit. He did look a pitiful sight with mud on his clothes and his head in his hands whilst his hair was all tousled. I balanced with my hands whilst leaning over the edge on my knees. I called down to him softly and as he looked up at me, I saw shame, hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I did want to hurt you at first but that all changed," I told him.  
"Why, Bella?' he asked bitterly. "I cared for you and you betrayed me. You will go to the dark!"  
"I know that already and I can't help that. I want you to know that after that kiss by the river, I knew I couldn't hurt you for anyone and I tried to stop them. I told them I couldn't go any further in this plan but then aunt Olga dragged me into my room so I couldn't hurry to warn you," I explained.  
"How could a kiss change something, Bella?"  
"Can't we talk about this later? I'm going to get you out," I told him.  
Luckily, I knew the spell to change my wand into anything I wished. I turned my back to him and pried the wand into a dagger. Then I turned back to face him, jumped down and cut the bonds. I helped him to his feet and we embraced before climbing out of the pit. Katherine Potts and aunt Olga didn't dig the pit deep enough and soon enough, we ran away from the house hand in hand.

But, once we reached the trees, something hit me. I couldn't be with him, it almost cost him his life and besides, I still wanted to become malevolent which wouldn't be fair on him.  
So I done something I now don't regret. It was the best decision I've ever made but it didn't feel like that at the time, it hurt me badly. I turned him round to face me and used the common witch's spell, glamour to entrance him into forgetting me, to make him forget these last few days in Topley. I then used another spell to make him fall asleep and disappear in a puff of dark smoke. He didn't literally disappear; he was just transported back to his master's workshop where he could continue from where he left off.  
I then went back to the house and done the same to Katherine Potts and aunt Olga before either of them could even lay a finger on me back in the kitchen. I made them forget all of this and I knew what would happen next…


	10. Morning in March

So, just to say, aunt Olga and I left within a few days. Tensions arose between aunt Olga and Katherine Potts, although, why, I'm not sure. So we could no longer stay there and had to find another place to stay. I suggested the place where the village boy's thumb bones were supposed to be delivered but aunt Olga said: "No, lass, we'd never live it down – your mother would never forgive us and we'd be outcasts to other witches".  
In the end, we resorted to a place in Chipenden near mam's house. We couldn't stay with her, as Alice shouldn't even know that I existed as even her sister. The words that needed to be said to express who Alice's real family was would need to come from my father's, the Fiend's, lips instead.

Other than that, there is not much to tell about our stay. But I will say this, I could not wait to watch the thumb bones of a spook's apprentice get cut from his hands: to watch the blood drip from the sockets, to hear the screams of agony and terror, to watch the moonlight coat the thumb bones in glory as mam's power would be strengthened. I couldn't wait for that day and, right now, it was arriving this week and I had forgotten almost all about the boy; only remembering he was just another poor lad who'd fallen into my death trap of seduction that I had discovered feelings for. Well, they were long buried back in the veins on my heart – so deep, I couldn't even locate those feelings. None of that was to be discussed anymore, I was the only one that remembered and I wanted to keep it that way.

Back to my excitement.  
Although hours seemed to drag, I kept up as aunt Olga's novice and practised my spells, alchemy and theory. I even taught myself when aunt Olga was away. I think she could still remember fragments of my mixed feelings, as she hadn't asked me to lure another lad for weeks – I think she was losing her faith and trust in me so I knew I had to earn it back. Never mind, I could always offer to cut off this Thomas Ward's thumb bones myself and boil them for mam. That should make up for my wrong behaviour, as then I'd be killing that village boy's little brother.

One night, aunt Olga was leaving without me again and so I put the book I was reading down, got up from the kitchen table and asked where she was going.  
"It's just witch's business, lass, nothing more," said aunt Olga.  
"Why can't I come?" I asked suspiciously.  
"You need to be here revising theoretically – and mentally for that matter. Besides…wait…do you not think I trust you?"  
I shook my head.  
"Recently you're constantly leaving me behind and haven't asked me to lure a helpless lad in a while. Why?" I asked finally.  
"Here they are aware of our kind and hate your mother. These are secret deals with elixirs and written books of spells and incantations. You are still too young to learn these concepts yet," aunt Olga replied.  
I had only just noticed she'd painted her lips blood red and powdered her eyelids brown. Her cheeks appeared rosy too when usually they were just dirty.  
However, I didn't dare follow her and allowed her to go about her business. After all, I still had a lot of revising to do – like aunt Olga said. The other reason being I didn't want to give her a real reason not to trust me.

It was because the book I was reading was so intriguing, I fell asleep over it and my sleep even came into the morning.  
When I lifted my head, I turned it to find sunrays flooding in through the window, lighting up the kitchen. I walked up to aunt Olga's room, leaving the book open where it was, to find her bed empty though it had been slept in. My head told me she'd gone off again so I decided to take a walk in Chipenden.  
It was that day I saw my sister and it was coming up my twelfth birthday.

I decided to head down to the village anyway, I wanted to surprise aunt Olga by seducing a boy so she could use his blood, bones and flesh. But, as I climbed one of the fells, something I saw stopped me.  
Hearing footsteps, I quickly hid in the shadow of the trees.  
It was the boy I saw that shocked me. He looked just like the village boy only with green eyes…it was Thomas Ward! Maybe I could seduce him for mam but to do that, I would need to save him from those village lads behind him that I knew were up to no good.  
My foot stepped out of the shadows but then it went back in, it was the girl I saw when the village lads confronted Thomas Ward and he tried to make a stand. The girl that stepped out of the shadows of the trees on the opposite side had long black hair and big brown eyes like mine. She had the same body and eyes as me only I was slightly taller and physically stronger…it was my twin Alice Deane!

I watched it all from beginning to end, how Alice used mam as a threat to those village lads but called her 'bony Lizzie' and her 'aunt'. It annoyed me that Alice was using her as an excuse so, technically, I judged her unable to fight her own battles and – personally – I thought she was too nice to that Thomas Ward. I was also annoyed she beat me to it but had to calm myself, mam probably asked her to do this…  
Alice moved slowly towards them, silently approaching. I was jealous of her approach, how she seemed to be floating rather than walking – I could use that when I next needed or wanted to allure a boy. She stopped by the edge of the trees and kept out of the sunlight.  
"Why don't you leave him be?" she demanded. It wasn't a question; it was a command – a command I would have used if I took Alice's place though not as common.  
"What's it to you?" asked the leader of the gang, jutting his chin and bunching his fists. If he wanted to punch her, I'd be willing to step out then and show him what a real punch looks like.  
"Ain't me you need to worry about," she answered. "Lizzie's back and if you don't do what I say, it's her you'll have to answer to." That's how I knew she couldn't fight her own battles, bringing mam into this who clearly would never stick her neck in for some boy she needed for a ritual when his life wasn't at stake at the hands of another.  
"Lizzie?" asked the lad, taking a step backwards (coward).  
"Bony Lizzie. She's my aunt. Don't tell me you ain't heard of her…"  
As I judged the sarcasm in her voice, I guessed everyone living in Chipenden knew mam in fear. Still, there was no need to bring her into it like bringing in an imaginary friend.

Although she was far away, I heard Alice hiss through her teeth a while later just as I turned to leave.  
"Go on," she said. "Be off with you! Be gone, be quick or be dead!"  
It was just that sentence that sent those cowards dashing down the fell, absolutely terrified and it was a pleasure to watch.  
That Thomas Ward looked unsure, whether to run or approach her but, unlike the others, he approached her but didn't look like giving up that precious sack of goods that was of no use to malevolent witches.  
"Ain't you going to run as well?" she asked him.  
He shook his head but looked scared (scrawny boys always seemed to be wimps in my opinion).  
As Thomas Ward peered down at the girl's feet, I watched him step back slightly – troubled by her pointy shoes. That's how most get taken aback though I'm not sure why.  
"Ain't you going to thank me?" she asked. "Be nice to get some thanks."  
"Thanks," Thomas Ward said lamely, a little out-of-time.  
"Well, that's a start," she said. "But to thank me properly, you need to give me something, don't you? A cake and an apple will do for now. It ain't much to ask. There's plenty in the sack and Old Gregory won't notice, and if he does, he won't say anything."  
I don't know why Thomas Ward seemed so shocked. I sensed his shock and fear and probably could a mile away. I just used my 'common' power – as aunt Olga always called the power that would always remain at the surface – to sense these feelings and thoughts he had.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't do that. They're not mine to give."  
They stared at each other for a long time but, as I turned to leave again, Alice spoke again.  
"Then I'll have to settle for a promise."  
"A promise?' he asked, sounding a little unknowing.  
"A promise to help me just as I helped you. I don't need any help right now, but perhaps one day I might."  
"That's fine," he told her. "If you ever need any help in the future then just ask."  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
If you ask me, she was already starting to like this Thomas Ward. The both of them were just too soft and weak in emotion for my liking and I admired mam's patience with Alice.  
"Tom Ward."  
"Well, my name's Alice and I live yonder," she said. "I'm bony Lizzie's favourite niece."  
She didn't sound at all proud though I think she should have. At least she got to spend time with mam. They both turned their separate ways when Alice called over her shoulder and mentioned one of 'Old Gregory's' other apprentices.  
"Take care now. You don't want to end up like Old Gregory's last apprentice," she warned.  
"What happened to him?" he asked.  
"Better ask Old Gregory!" she shouted, disappearing back into the trees.

As soon as they both left I stepped out into the sunlight with my hands on my hips, deep in thought. This little warning Alice gave this Thomas Ward intrigued me. If he was going to ask 'Old Gregory' then surely mam must know as well. 

Feeling ashamed that Alice had beat me to that situation, I walked back to the house and continued with my revision until aunt Olga returned. Never before had I felt so ashamed, on that morning in March. As yet I was intrigued and couldn't wait for aunt Olga to come back so I could tell her what I had learned. I suppose I could have followed Thomas Ward back but I'd had enough of ease dropping for one day.


End file.
